charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel of Death
The Angel of Death is an immortal and ancient being that fulfills a role in maintaining the Grand Design by guiding the dead into the afterlife. The Angel is neither good or evil and cannot be defeated as Death is inevitable. The Angel is one of the most powerful beings in existence but is below the Angels of Destiny in the hierarchy of power, as he is still tied to the Grand Design. All beings with souls eventually face the Angel to be taken to the afterlife. If death is stopped or prevented in any way, the Grand Design will be disrupted and will cause chaos and disaster. The Angel himself does not cause death, nor does he decide how or why someone is meant to die. He simply appears when the time is there and takes the soul to the afterlife. He cannot be bargained with and will never give up a claim to maintain balance. History Death Takes A Halliwell The Angel of Death was first encountered by Prue Halliwell, who saw his shadow around a person who was meant to die. Prue tried to fight him, but he helped her realize that not all innocents could be saved, as some were meant to die according to the Grand Design. He also helped her accept the death of her mother years earlier. The Courtship of Wyatt's Father The Angel appeared in a different form to Chris Halliwell, who was starting to fade out of existence after his time travel had affected the timeline and nearly caused him to never be conceived in the first place. Eventually Chris was restored when his parents slept together, resulting in Piper becoming pregnant. Styx Feet Under The Angel appeared before the sisters when Paige cast a protection spell that caused all death to stop, resulting in chaos. To fix their mistake and help undo the damage they had done, the Angel temporarily transformed Piper into an Angel of Death. She was restored to life when death occurred as intended again. Vaya Con Leos The Angel of Death appeared again a year later to warn Piper that her husband was about to die. He admitted that he had formed a connection to the sisters, and wanted them to have time to say goodbye. Piper later figured out that he intended to help her by causing her to question why Leo was meant to die. This resulted in the sisters summoning the Angel of Destiny for answers. Ultimately, the sisters made a deal with the Angel of Destiny and Leo's destined death was prevented, though he was frozen instead. Powers and Abilities thumb Active Powers *'Dark Wisping:' The ability to teleport through dark wisps in the shape of a skull. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations. The Angel can open portals to the afterlife. *'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects and beings into existence from nothing. The Angel can conjure his list at will. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. The Angel can sense the location of people who are destined to die. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Necrokinesis:' The ability to cause instant death in other beings. *'Soul Maniplation:' The ability to manipulate the souls of other beings. The Angel uses this ability when ferrying souls to the afterlife. *'Power Granting:' The ability to grant powers to other beings. The Angel can temporarily recruit others to fulfill his task. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. As a essential part of the Grand Design, the Angel cannot be killed. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain spells, powers and potions. As death is vital to the Grand Design, the Angel cannot be harmed in any way. *'Invisibility:' The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. This is a natural state for the Angel, as he can only seen when he wants to. *'Intangibility:' The ability to move through solid matter. This is a natural state for the Angel, as he only becomes corporeal when he wants to. Death's List Death owns a list which he can summon to his hand through smoke. The list contains two columns, listing those that are dead and those that are meant to die. The list is in constant state of change as names appear and disappear as destiny intends. Death works by following the names on his list and can only take those that are on his list. The list itself is presumably written by the Grand Design. Appearances *Charmed, season 3, Death Takes A Halliwell *Charmed, season 6, the Courtship of Wyatt's Father *Charmed, season 7, Styx Feet Under *Charmed, season 8, Vaya Con Leos Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Angels Category:Magical Beings